Pas comme ça
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Comment sont réellement les rapports père-fils entre Shepard et Julian. INCESTE.


Disclaimer : aucun personnage n'est à moi.

* * *

Julian Lambrick a toujours été aussi sadique que son père. Une chose non héréditaire mais il avait grandi dans un environnement malsain, là où régnait l'argent, le pouvoir et la violence. Shepard, lui, était bien plus pervers et n'hésitait pas à lui infliger les plus horribles tortures et punitions même encore maintenant. Malgré cela, son fils l'aimait plus que tout. Son père lui avait appris à savourer la souffrance des autres mais sans pour autant leur manquer de respect. D'où ces dîners organisés à des fins macabres et dont un seul survivant repartait de chez eux. Ces ignorants ne se doutaient de rien à chaque fois. On ne rentre pourtant pas souvent dans une maison luxueuse intérieurement recouverte d'un épais plastique, même chez le plus maniaque des hommes. Au moins, Shepard Lambrick honorait sa parole à chaque fois.

À la fin du jeu et après le départ de la gagnante, son valet Bevans le mit au courant de la conduite de Julian envers Iris après l'avoir rattrapée. Celui-ci d'abord pensif, se leva de sa chaise bien énervé et s'élança dans les couloirs, déterminé à flanquer une correction à son fils. Julian s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, sachant que son paternel ne tarderait pas à tambouriner à la porte comme un enragé. Mais Shepard ne voulait pas s'énerver derrière une porte et frappa doucement.

\- Julian, ouvre-moi cette porte tout de suite" ordonna t-il.

\- S'il te plaît papa, c'est elle qui... " commença le plus jeune.

\- Je t'interdis de me mentir, jeune homme" le coupa son père.

Après un court silence, la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Julian baissait les yeux n'osant pas regarder son père. Non seulement il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais en plus il commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'il allait recevoir. Shepard s'avança tout doucement vers son fils d'une démarche non rassurante et le regard que fuyait son fils était sûrement pire. Tout à coup il le gifla durement et le força à le regarder. Julian ne pleurait pas mais avait très peur de parler.

\- Tu ne te conduis pas comme ça envers nos invités, surtout sous ce toit. Tu le sais, non?" dit-il d'un calme inquiétant.

Tout en le sermonnant il s'était approché de lui, trop même. Là Julian le savait, il était fait. Dans certains rares moments où son père ne se contrôlait plus, il le punissait brutalement. Mais de cette façon c'était arrivé une seule fois, il y a deux ans. Shepard était ivre car il venait de se disputer avec une ex-conquête de longue date. Son fils rentra de sortie avec ses amis douteux que son père mit dehors tout de suite. Bien qu'il détestait manquer de respect à son père, Julian haussa le ton et il se disputèrent violemment avant que "ça" n'arrive.

Mais même s'il aimait beaucoup son père, il ne se laisserait plus faire. Il garda un visage fermé et lui tint tête.

\- Papa je ne voulais pas faire ça d'accord, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pulsions auparavant. C'est à cause de toi et tu le sais, de ce que tu m'as fait tu te souviens? Bien sûr que oui.

À son grand désarroi, son père se contenta de sourire. Comment osait-il?

\- Ça te fait rire? Ce genre de choses ne se font pas et tu le sais. Tu m'écœures...

\- Tu ne disais plus ça après alors tais-toi tu veux, l'avertit Shepard.

\- Sinon quoi, hein?" répondit Julian, gêné. "Tu te prends pour quelqu'un de respectable? Tu forces des gens à se mutiler et s'entretuer... "

Deuxième gifle, bien plus grosse. L'empêchant de finir sa phrase, Shepard le saisit par les épaules et le renversa sur le doux tapis avant de s'allonger sur lui de tout son long. Julian ne pouvait plus bouger, n'étant pas bâti comme son père. Il le regarda dans les yeux, il avait peur et ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait son père à agir ainsi.

\- Arrête papa, ne fais pas ça. C'est quoi ton problème?" essaya de l'amadouer son fils.

\- Tais-toi fiston" répondit simplement son père.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou alors que Julian n'osait plus bouger, trop dégoûté. Il se remua pour passer ses bras entre lui et son père, dont la respiration s'accélérait. Julian savait que le moindre contact physique entre eux accentuerait l'envie de son père mais il devait tout de même essayer de le repousser.

\- Papa s'il te plait, on ne doit pas faire ça. C'est immoral, je t'en prie arrête.

Là, Shepard releva la tête un instant puis au lieu de se redresser, sourit à son fils et enfouit à nouveau la tête dans son cou, écoutant son fils soupirer difficilement. Julian se dit à l'instant qu'il aimait sentir ce parfum aussi près de lui mais tenta de chasser cette pensée qui le trahirait.

\- Papa... " réessaya t-il.

\- C'est immoral oui je sais, mais il y a bien longtemps que nous avons franchi les limites de la moralité, tu ne crois pas?

Julian sentit son père l'embrasser voracement dans le cou. "Bon sang il est vraiment impossible" pensa t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas les franchir moi" grogna Julian.

Son père le regarda bien en face, lui lançant ce sourire bien à lui. Ce même sourire qui l'avait contraint à abandonner la dernière fois.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Cette fois-ci Shepard lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa, le faisant gémir de surprise. Julian commençait à sentir l'érection de son père et rougit, le pire étant que lui aussi sentait une réaction entre ses jambes. Il se sentait tellement honteux, faible et avait envie de céder comme l'autre fois. D'un côté son père commençait à l'exciter, sentant son corps au dessus du sien, mais de l'autre il savait qu'il le regretterait. Par peur ou par lâcheté. Il devait avouer que son père était un très bel homme pour son âge, ajouté à ça un charisme inquiétant lié à jamais à sa personnalité malsaine. Rien que les baisers de son père étaient brusques et laissaient transparaître son aigreur.

Il revint vite à la réalité quand il sentit son père s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il respirait de plus en plus mal et abandonnant, finit par le baisser lui-même jusqu'aux genoux, ce qui fut largement suffisant à Shepard qui s'attaquait désormais au sien. Il se rejeta sur les lèvres de Julian, qui cette fois s'abandonna à ce baiser et accueillit la langue de son père contre la sienne dans une danse brutale et passionnée. Il était tellement dans les nuages qu'il cria de douleur en sentant Shepard le pénétrer doucement. Une fois entièrement en lui, il laissa Julian s'habituer à cette présence qui lui déplaisait. Lui savourait cet "instant de punition" ainsi que le dégoût qu'il inspirait à son fils. Tout de même, il n'allait pas être doux avec Julian alors qu'il était censé le corriger. Il commença à marteler le corps de son fils avec sa virilité, totalement avide. Grimaçant de douleur, Julian se laissa aller à promener les mains sur le corps de son père, pour oublier l'atroce douleur. Mais Shepard ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui mordit finement le cou afin qu'il ressente bien sa douleur. Après avoir repris ses esprits contre son gré, le jeune homme commença à se masturber vite tout en mordillant et embrassant langoureusement son père dans le cou, le sentant aller et venir en lui de manière de plus en plus rapide et brutale.

D'un côté Julian savourait cette bestialité paternelle et sexuelle, même s'il aurait préféré que cela se passe avec quelqu'un d'autre que son propre père. Mais de l'autre, ce dernier le salissait moralement comme physiquement et pourtant il se laissait faire. Il avait peur, Shepard une fois en colère pouvait être redoutable et si Julian ne se laissait pas faire, il lui ferait bien plus mal et avec un plaisir infini. Il lui avait laissé quelques hématomes la dernière fois. Il sentit Shepard accélérer ses coups de reins, proche de la libération. Ils jouirent quasiment en même temps, Julian d'abord, savourant ensuite les derniers assauts de son aîné jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se libère en lui dans un grognement rauque.

Une fois de plus, Julian s'était laissé dominer par la peur. Mais il assumait, ne pouvant s'en prendre qu'à lui. Il sentait le liquide chaud de son père se répandre dans et le long de son corps.

Reprenant sa respiration, Shepard sentit son fils lui caresser le visage et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Veille à ôter cette lubricité de tes beaux yeux tu veux" rit Julian.

\- Oh que non" taquina Shepard tout en se retirant lentement du corps endolori de son fils.

Une fois leurs bas revêtus, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, épuisés. Enfin, le plus jeune visiblement car Shepard poussa son fils vers le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais devant l'air inquiet de Julian, il sourit et redevint sérieux :

\- Je plaisante.

Il l'allongea tout de même et l'embrassa en profitant d'un confort digne de ce nom pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de finalement se relever.

\- Alors tu le regrettes encore, fils?" s'enquit-il d'un air sourire moqueur.

Julian se redressa avec tout le mal du monde à regarder son père dans les yeux mais sourit tout de même.

\- Papa je t'aime, d'accord? mais comme un fils. C'est vrai tu arrives à me faire envie, va savoir comment. Je dois être homo ma parole... Mais on ne doit pas en prendre l'habitude et tu le sais. En plus toi aussi tu m'aimes comme un père alors pourquoi tu as ce genre de pulsions vis-à-vis de moi?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Julian. Peut-être que j'aime faire ça quand je le considère comme une punition... Ce que je sais c'est que ça me plaît, et c'est mieux que de faire ça tout seul, non?" conclut-il en riant.

\- Bon sang t'es vraiment barge" sourit Julian avant de l'embrasser. "Il va falloir que j'arrête mes conneries alors" le nargua Julian.

\- Ouh c'est une menace, jeune homme? Attention...

Après avoir plaisanté une dernière fois, Shepard sortit de la chambre et laissa son fils dans ses pensées. Julian s'en voulait évidemment de s'être encore laissé aller, mais son père étant bien plus fort que lui, il l'aurait sûrement "presque violé" comme la dernière fois, enfin dans les premières minutes, avant que Julian ne commence à apprécier ses caresses incestueuses. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit l'esprit tranquille, en pensant à son père.

Le lendemain, Shepard, à peine levé, avait chargé le personnel d'ôter tout le plastique de la salle à manger tandis que Bevans prenait rendez-vous avec un prochain invité. Gagnant ou perdant, l'avenir le dirait. Puis, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, il se rendit à la salle de bain de son fils en entrant dans sa chambre. Il savait que Julian ne fermait jamais à clé. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'approcha de l'immense douche-baignoire en se déshabillant, savourant la chaleureuse buée.

Julian savourait l'eau chaude sur son corps encore marqué par les coups et les fluides corporels de Shepard. Il laissait exagérément l'eau le parcourir, lui procurant la douceur dont il aimerait de temps en temps apprécier l'équivalence chez son père. Il sentit tout un coup un faible courant d'air. Pensant qu'il avait mal fermé la porte, il râla une bonne dizaine de secondes, pensant la laisser comme telle, mais l'air persistait. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à sortir la refermer quand en se retournant il se trouva nez à nez avec Shepard, nu et déjà mouillé. Il sursauta.

\- Bonjour Julian" lança Shepard avec un clin d'œil.

Julian soupira d'exaspération avant de sourire à son père qui l'embrassa sans ménagement, chacun se mettant à se délecter du doux corps de l'autre enduit d'eau. Shepard s'allongea dans la baignoire et invita son fils à faire de même. Celui-ci ne résista même pas, embrassant son père avec volupté. Après quelques secondes d'intense plaisir, il ne releva les lèvres que pour dire en un souffle :

\- Je suis mal barré si je continue comme ça.

Il entendit Shepard rire. Décidément il n'arriverait jamais à rester maître de lui face à son père. Personne ne disait non à Shepard Lambrick.

**FIN**


End file.
